Sakura Mist
by Wishstar
Summary: The Haruno Clan has no particular talent. And Sakura was happy with that. NarutoSakuraSasuke.
1. Fainting

It was a bright, sunny and cheerful morning for Sakura. Spring had come around early this year and the blossoms from the tree outside burst from the branch. Sakura looked outside her window and watched the tree peacefully. 'Hm... looks like it's gonna be another hot day!' Her thoughts turned to a certain someone. 'I wonder if Sasuke-kun will be in the market! I think I'm gonna go shopping today.' and the little kunoichi turned a light pink from the thought of the handsome, dark prodigy.  
  
"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" a voice called from downstairs.  
  
"Ok, Mom!" Sakura sighed and slid off her bed. She changed out of her pajamas and started to search her clothes for something suitable for a spring day. 'Eh... my regular outfit's to warm for today. This looks pretty good though!' The pink haired girl slipped on a fishnet without sleeves and covered her stomach. Then she picked out a pair of blood red short- shorts and a white, sleeveless top that stopped above her midriff. On the back was the Haruno Clan symbol, a simple red circle. Sakura stopped before a mirror and laughed to add to her sparkling image. Nodding with approval, she exited her room and dashed down the stairs.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
"Good morning, Sakura. Heh... don't we look flashy today?" her mother, Ayame, said with a knowing smile.  
  
Sakura grinned and sat down to eat, knowing that they both knew her cute outfit wasn't just because of the weather.  
  
"Is there a training meet today?"  
  
"Nope! Kakashi-sensei gave us the day off!" Sakura looked up and noticed her mother was dressed in her mission uniform. "...Are you going again...?"  
  
"I was called. I think it's really important this time. Anyway, you can handle yourself, can't you? You don't need your old woman to watch you, do you?  
  
Sakura smiled and replied, "Nah, but I thought we could go somewhere fun when I got back from shopping..."  
  
"Sorry kiddo, maybe some other time. I have to go so before I forget, you need to go to the grocery store soon and get some milk... here's your head protector, I found it yesterday... oh, and remember to do your chores! I think that's it... so bye honey!" She bent down and pecked Sakura on the cheek, before picking up a mask.  
  
Sakura watched as her mother tucked dark, rich pink hair into her hood and hid her pretty face behind a cat mask. Ayame sent her a last goodbye wave and leapt off into the village. The little kunoichi sighed. 'She left again... I miss her sometimes...' she thought while finishing her breakfast.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the market...  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called towards a dark haired guy. She caught up with him and chatted happily. He simply nodded or grunted a "Hn."  
  
Sasuke was tall, dark and handsome. Sure, he wasn't much of a talker, but his company was enough for Sakura. 'And he's hella sexy!! Shouted Sakura's inner self.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!" she cocked her head to the side and caught a glimpse of none other than...  
  
"Naruto...?" Sakura said slightly surprised.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Morning Naruto." She said. Sakura had gotten accustomed to his "Sakura- chan's" ever since he protected her on a mission. It was a good save, too. Without Naruto, she probably would be dead.  
  
The hyper active blonde nearly pounced on the poor kunoichi and she had to duck so she wouldn't get crushed.  
  
"Let's go for some ramen!" he said before noticing the dark haired Uchiha. He stuck his tongue out, daring him to ask to come along.  
  
"..." Came from Sasuke as he kept walking.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! Let go, Naruto!" Sakura was having difficult time getting Naruto off when she suddenly felt ill. The sky was spinning and Sasuke's back seemed so distant. Naruto's voice faded.  
  
"Naruto...?" she whispered shakily.  
  
Sasuke turned around wondering why Sakura was saying Naruto's name all of a sudden. His eyes met the sight of a fallen Sakura with Naruto struggling trying to hold up her limp body.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Wake up! Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sasuke rushed over to her and supported half of her weight while Naruto carried the other half.  
  
"Sakura...?"  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura's mind...  
  
'This must've been the third time I've fainted this week! Come on already, wake up!'  
  
But Sakura knew she wouldn't gain consciousness for at least another three hours. Fainting happened a lot when she was younger but her mother kept telling her it was nothing. The attacks started up again that month and Sakura had no clue on what it was. She prayed that it would stop soon, because it was really starting to interfere with her plans. First she was going to ambush Sasuke, and second she was going to tie him down...  
  
She had a very active imagination, not to mention an Inner Sakura. Usually she would just sit inside her mind and wait for her body to wake up but today was different. She started to sweat when she noticed that no Inner Sakura popped up to chat. Something was different...  
  
A neon green flash shot across her mind and she screamed bloody murder. 'Why's this happening to me??!'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mist devoured her body as her tiny fingers groped thin air. But this mist was almost human-like and it quickly swallowed her small figure. Or at least, would have, if not a strong pair of hands shot out to catch her.  
  
"Run, Sakura!! RUN!!" a male voice called out frantically. "Find your mother and RUN!!"  
  
Sakura only whined and clutched his hand with her feeble fingers. "But...!"  
  
"GO! RUN!! NOW!" and the strong hands threw her off into a mist that was thinner and easier to see through. A more gentle, yet urging pair of hands picked her up and suddenly everything was clear.  
  
"Sakura... we must run..."  
  
And the only thing she could do was cry.  
  
Daddy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura could finally see through the mist and sighed from relief. A lone figure brushed through the veils of fog and approached slowly. 'I hope it's Naruto or Sasuke! Maybe even Kakashi-sensei! I'm starting to get worried... It's...!'  
  
"Naruto! You're alive! Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked excitedly.  
  
But the young blonde only hung his head.  
  
"Naruto...?" at this point her fears began to surface. "Naruto?"  
  
An old man held her hand and gripped it.  
  
"I'll go with you so you don't have to leave me unprotected."  
  
"Ok!" and they took off at a sprint.  
  
Soon they came across a body lying on the ground. It was the handsome, dark haired ninja. She felt tears and the urge to cry burst from her body.  
  
'Why does this always happen to me?'  
  
A tear rolled and dripped off her nose.  
  
'I was always so worried this would happen...'  
  
Another tear came and glistened on her cheek.  
  
'Is it because of me...?'  
  
Drops of water splashed against the Uchiha's skin.  
  
'Will this keep happening over and over again...?'  
  
The drops of water came down faster.  
  
'Are those close to me... always going to leave...?'  
  
Sobs broke the silence as she rested her head against the cold flesh of the Uchiha.  
  
Sasuke-kun.... ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Flashes of green sounded through her head, all of her friends, her family... were... gone. Finally, they seemed to stop when a painful green wave of light shot through the kunoichi's body. She felt like years of emotions had burst from the cages she had created. But there was one wave of light that puzzled her and filled her with pain at the same time. But it's cause and reason were out of her reach.  
  
And Sakura's eyes flew open.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wow. That took a really long time to write! It's kind of boring, but I need to set the stage for the up and coming chapters. I hope I wrote it ok! I promise the others won't be as boring and I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE that there will be some Sakura/Sasuke and Sakura/Naruto! And maybe there will be some Sakura/Gaara, since I like him so much! =^_^= Read and review! (please!)  
  
~Wishstar 


	2. Something Strange

I forgot to put this on the first chapter...  
  
Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the story!!  
  
I'm actually updating twice in one week! Yay ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Naruto looked at the pink haired girl. For the past four hours, she had been sweating like she ran around Konoha ten times and he could see her eyes slide back and forth underneath her eyelids. Naruto was nervous for Sakura. It may not seem like it, but they were great friends ever since they started their "teamwork", which often or not, was forced by Kakashi. He suddenly felt extremely tired, not to mention hungry.  
  
Sasuke wasn't much different from Naruto. He felt himself twitching every once in a while, but he assured himself it was because he was hot and sweaty. But to be truthful, being hot and sweaty doesn't really explain twitching... He was worried, but the Uchiha didn't think Naruto would really care if he was worried or not. 'He should be used to it by now.'  
  
The two boys had rushed over to her house, only to discover that no one was home and were standing before an empty house. They decided to just lay her on a park bench close to her house instead, finding it too difficult to try to wake her up and get her to open the door. It's not that they didn't try to break down the door, but they found the house was securely bolted close. And yes, they tried the windows.  
  
Naruto started to doze when he glanced at Sakura and found her stirring. Her eyes shot open.  
  
"Sakura?! Are you ok?! You've been asleep for the past four hours!! Do you want me to get you a blanket? Or water? Or some food?"  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
"..." came from Sasuke. He only stared at Sakura strangely.  
  
"I'll get you some ramen if you want! Do you want miso? There's chicken, curry, beef, vegetable, shrimp, or plain! Oh wait... I think there's one more..."  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh yeah, it's mix! That one's pretty good, too! It has almost everything on it!"  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Except sometimes, if your mean to the cook, he'll put ice cream in it and then it's really nasty... but anyway, I'll get you plain 'cause I bet your stomach's kinda jumpy still!"  
  
"....N.A.R.U.T.O... if you don't shut up now... hehehee..." she said with an evil vibe.  
  
"Ok, ok..."  
  
"Sakura..." Sasuke said.  
  
"Oh, hey Sasuke-kun!! Were you worried?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, I'm fine now so there's no need for any of that!" Sakura said, reading his expressions perfectly.  
  
"That too, I guess... but..."  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Your eyes. Were they always that color?"  
  
Sakura turned to Naruto and let him look at her eyes.  
  
"He's right, Sakura-chan, your eyes have changed!"  
  
Sakura jumped up and recognizing her surroundings, ran through the park and rammed into her house door. Rubbing her forehead, she unlocked the door using a special seal (yay! No key!) and almost tripped trying to find a mirror. The kunoichi stopped before her reflection and stared. Her eyes...  
  
"Are...?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the park...  
  
"Where did Sakura-chan go?" Naruto said.  
  
"Back to her house, stupid."  
  
Naruto glared at his rival and pouted with a huge frown. Sasuke sighed and got up from the bench.  
  
"Let's follow her, and make sure she doesn't hurt herself."  
  
The little fox glared and got up.  
  
"I bet I can beat you there!" he said taking off at a sprint and leaving Sasuke far behind.  
  
"...her house is the other way, stupid."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Arriving at the Haruno House...  
  
Sasuke knocked at Sakura's door.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Naruto appeared around the corner and heaved.  
  
"H-how did you get here before me!" he said gasping for air.  
  
"How else? You got lost, and I didn't. Dunce."  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
Sakura opened the door and looked at Sasuke and Naruto bickering on her front step.  
  
"uh... Sasuke-kun... What's different about my eyes?"  
  
Naruto and Sasuke stopped. They looked and saw... nothing different.  
  
"But, but!!" Naruto said wide-mouthed.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke grunted and turned around taking off into the village.  
  
"W-wait! Sasuke-kun! Wait! Let me go with you!"  
  
"I'll go with you Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sigh. "He left me behind again!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Training grounds...  
  
Sasuke stopped at the usual meeting bridge. He punched his fist against a railing and created a good-sized dent that started to splinter.  
  
Kakashi appeared before Sasuke reading his perverted book. His lazy eye followed Sasuke and the jounin grinned behind his mask.  
  
"Frustrated?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I see. Well, since I've finished my mission already so I guess I'll send out some announcements that we'll start training again today.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Looks like I won't need to though."  
  
Sakura and Naruto leapt out from the trees and landed neatly before their teacher.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! I think there's something wrong with Sakura! She-!"  
  
Sakura cracked a fist over his head and smiled prettily.  
  
"-was just feeling a bit queasy!" she finished.  
  
Sasuke grunted.  
  
Kakashi's visible eye looked at Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi shifted a little, being uncomfortable under his gaze. She was hiding something, he could tell, but he wouldn't say anything about the matter until she spoke first.  
  
"Let's get training, ok?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
This time it was a page shorter than the first chapter _ oops! I hope you like it!! But I lied... I said there would be some Naruto/Sakura and Sasuke/Sakura moments! Noooo... I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE that there will be some in the next chapter! It's just when I wrote this chapter, it didn't come out like I wanted it! I'm so sorry! Please bear with me! You may stone me if you wish! Also, thanks to all of the reviewers! Every time you review makes me motivated to write another chapter! ^_^  
  
~Wishstar 


End file.
